


porta cabin

by Robronobsession



Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronobsession/pseuds/Robronobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode from Wednesday 8th porta cabin before paddy walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	porta cabin

After he took Robert's shirt off Aaron moves Robert to the desk. He pushes Robert against the desk then moves his hands to Robert's ass and squeaked it before lifting Robert onto the desk. Robert wrappers his legs around Aaron as they depend the kiss. Robert moves his hands from Aaron's waste to Aaron's zip. He quickly unzipped Aaron's trousers and let's them drop to the floor along with his boxers. Robert sighs into the kiss as he garbs Aaron's hard shaft. Aaron's unwraps Robert's legs from him and holds Robert's knees as Robert starts to rub his chest and dick. Aaron moves his hands and unzips Robert. Then he pulls down Robert's trousers and pants to his knees. Robert lifts his lower body upwards as their dicks touch and Aaron moves his hand to Robert's face as Robert starts to rub their hard shafts together.  
“Have you got anything?” Robert asks through the kiss.  
“Yeah.” Aaron says. Still kissing Robert passionately. Then he moves away a bit and breaks the kiss. “Weight there.” Aaron says. He steps out of his trousers and boxes. “Don't move.” He says with a smile. Aaron walks half naked to the cabinet as Robert watches . He walks back over with lube and a condom. As soon as he's in reach Robert grabs his jacket and pulls him closer. Aaron kisses Robert again as Robert takes the condom. Robert opens the packet and puts it on Aaron. Robert then lifts his legs up as Aaron squeezes some lube on his fingers and Robert's hole. He slowly puts one of his fingers in Robert as Robert moans.. “GOD!” Robert shouts his lips still touching Aaron's as he says it. “Both.” He says and Aaron puts his other lubed up finger inside of Robert. Robert moans louder as he runs his hands up and down Aaron's body, taking of Aaron's jacket and putting his hands under his shirt. Robert moves slightly, tilting his lower body so it will be easier for Aaron. Robert breaks the kiss and leans there foreheads together he moves there noses together. “Fuck me.” He says. 

Aaron's removes his fingers and wipes them on a old cloth. He then puts his hands under Robert's knees, he pushes him further onto the desk and at more of an angel. He lines his dick up to Robert hole and Robert moves into it as he moves into Robert. Robert's moans fill the cabin as he pulls Aaron as close to him as he can. They start of quite slow but neither of them what that as they start to quicken. Before long Robert's hands are on either side of the desk gripping on tight, his legs tight round Aaron as Aaron moves in to him. Robert rolls his head on the desk as Aaron moves down and kisses his chest, Aaron grips onto Robert's body as he sucks on Robert's chest just enough not to leave any marks. 

He moves hard and deep into Robert rubbing Robert's dick as he does and it's not long till there both on the edge.  
“I'm going to…” Robert says.  
“I know. I'm I'm….” Aaron replies. He's know standing up right. He puts the hand that's not around Robert's shaft behind Robert's back and lifts him so there face to face. They kiss passionately as they both come together. 

“God I've missed you.” Robert says after a while. They move from the desk and start to get cleaned up and change as paddy opens the door.


End file.
